Redención
by Cecilia Rodriguez
Summary: El equivocarse permite que podamos crecer como personas, en la medida en la que perdonamos y nos perdonan, pero en ese perdón entra el de hacerlo con nosotros.


_Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

* * *

Capitulo Uno

El pergamino yacía en su escritorio perfectamente enrollado, se veía tan inocente descansado sobre la pila de papeles del escritorio. Sin embargo, el contenido del mismo estaba lejos de ser inofensivo. Provenía de Gaara… y cualquier cosa que viniera de él, venía de su hermana e igualmente de Sasuke.

Debía reconocer que estaba asustado, desde que Natsuki perdiera a los mellizos al volverse Jinchuriki del árbol, no había vuelto a ser la misma. Esos dos seres que no llegararón a vivir, la habían cambiado; la guerra la había cambiado.

Fue muy difícil que su hermana aceptara la unión que tenía con Gaara y mucho más complicado que aceptara a Sasuke, eso era nada comparado con lo que los pobres sujetos habían soportado al terminar la Guerra. Aunque él —Naruto— la había tenido que reprender cuando a causa del abandono de su hermana, el vínculo de sangre casi había matado a los tres.

—Naruto—llamó Hinata, golpeando suavemente la puerta de su oficina—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro—dijo haciendo a un lado la pila de reportes que le faltaban por firmar—. ¿Qué sucede?

Su esposa entro, caminando con ese andar tan femenino que poseía: balanceando suavemente las caderas y colocando un pie adelante del otro, pisando primero con la punta del pie y después apoyando el talón. Nadie que viera a Hinata como adulta podría pensar que los rumores sobre su torpeza como niña eran verdad.

—¿Leíste la invitación de Natsuki?—dijo Hinata suavemente, ablandando el terreno antes de darle la noticia.

—¿Cuál invitación?—preguntó el rubio.

—Esa que está ahí—su esposa señalo el dichoso pergamino que lo había estado atormentando desde hace una semana.

—Aún no…

—¡La boda es en tres días! Y tú ¿ni siquiera has leído la invitación?

—¡¿Qué boda?!— Naruto estaba palído.

 _«No puede ser verdad»_ pensaba Naruto, Hinata había hablado de una boda y si la invitación provenía de Natsuki…

 _«No puede ser…»_

Hinata vio con cierta aprensión como por el rostro de su esposo, pasaba un torrente de emociones. Seguramente él no podía creer que fuera cierto, después de todo lo que había sucedido cuando termino la guerra; no podía culparlo.

—Natsuki se va a casar—dijo Hinata finalmente, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos y solo tuvo que esperar cinco segundos antes de escuchar el grito de su esposo.

—¡Qué!

—Sasuke y Gaara finalmente la convencieron—explico.

Inmediatamente tomó el pergamino del escritorio y lo abrió, mientras Naruto finalmente leía la invitación, Hinata vio como las manos le temblaban y una lagrima abandono su ojo izquierdo.

—Finalmente… finalmente…

—Así es, ella ha podido superar lo que paso en la guerra—murmuro Hinata.

Por un momento, Naruto se permitió dejar ir el peso que había estado cargando desde aquel momento. El sacrificio que había hecho su hermana para salvar sus vidas —la suya, la de Gaara y la de Sasuke—, había costado más de lo que ellos sabrían jamás. Una parte del alma de Natsuki se había roto con la muerte de sus hijos.

Naruto se había culpado a sí mismo por ser incapaz de proteger a su entonces única familia, él cargaría con la muerte de sus sobrinos en su consciencia… para siempre.

Su negativa para matar a Obito cuando tuvo la oportunidad, su deseo de intentar salvar al culpable de la muerte de sus padres… le había costado a su hermana. Era por él que sus dos mejores amigos y su única familia casi habían muerto, no podría perdonarse y por ello… se había alejado de Natsuki y de sus amigos.

El hecho de que se le hubiera enviado una invitación para asistir a su boda, era por sí mismo increíble. Quería gritar de alegría, reír histéricamente y llorar de alivio; finalmente la herida que había causado, estaba sanando.

Su hermana nunca lo había culpado, nunca lo había odiado; ella le dijo que lo que había pasado no era responsabilidad suya, con una sonrisa en el rostro y las lágrimas de sangre corriendo por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que él no lo hubiera hecho. Él se odiaba por haberle causado tanto dolor.

—No estoy seguro de que deberíamos ir… nuestra hija es aún muy pequeña y el viaje a Suna es largo…

—No busques excusas, esposo mío—lo reprendió Hinata—. Sé que aún te sientes culpable; pero es la boda de mi cuñada, amiga y maestra—susurro suavemente—. Es la boda de tú hermana y ella me pidió expresamente que te pidiera que fueras, que no ha usado la telepatía porque no quieres hablar con ella… Sasuke y Gaara amenazaron con decirme algo sobre un _jutsu_ que usaste contra Kaguya, sino ibas a la ceremonia; dijeron: _«Hinata, dile a ese_ _ **dobe**_ _que Natsuki está muy triste porque se ha alejado de ella y que si no se presenta a la boda…» «Por favor, dile a Naruto que sí no se presenta a la boda; lo traeremos aunque sea arrastrándolo desde su oficina hasta Suna»_.

Naruto no necesitaba que su esposa le dijera quien había dicho que cosa: solo el _**teme**_ aún lo llamaba _**dobe**_ , y solo Gaara podría hablarle tan formalmente a Hinata. Como sus amigos, él sabía que eran bastante capaces de cumplir sus amenazas; además Hinata lo había estado viendo con esos ojos plateados suyos… llenos de esperanza… cuando Hinata veía a alguien así, era completamente imposible que se le negara algo. Suspiro.

—Está bien, no quiero ser arrastrado desde mi oficina hasta Suna.

Realmente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, la boda del _**Kazekage**_ con _«el ángel de la muerte»_ y _«el dios negro»_ —como todos los _**Shinobi**_ llamaban a su hermana y al _**teme**_ — no pasaría desapercibida… nunca. Aún más, porque entre los asistentes estarían los otros Kages —él incluido—, los señores feudales de todo el mundo, destacados Shinobi y miles de civiles: era la boda más esperada de su generación.

Ese acontecimiento se estaba esperando desde los primeros exámenes _**Chuunin**_ a los que se habían presentado, donde por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que ella existía: su hermana, Natsuki.

Tomando un respiro, Naruto se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Hinata para encaminarse hacia su casa. Sus clones podían hacer el resto de papeleo. Él necesitaba la compañía de su familia.

Necesitaba tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con él mismo, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que: _**No podría volver al pasado, jamás lograría revertir lo que sucedió.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Escribí este OS como un especial para el fic —que no he actualizado desde hace un montón de tiempo—**_ _«Sacrificios Humanos»_ _ **sé que es para este reto, pero hacía un muy largo tiempo que no escribía nada. Realmente este es mi primer intento de retomar la escritura, después de dos largos años.**_

 _ **Ahora, quizá sea algo confuso si no han leído el mencionado fic. Sin embargo, realmente no tenía nada de inspiración por lo que me base únicamente en mis —realmente— muy locos sueños (y en algunas ideas que ya tenía para el fic, pero que que —como no he avanzado mucho— tardaran algún tiempo en desarrollarse).**_

 _ **Creó que le di el protagonismo a Naruto y por eso decidí cortarlo ahí, si me hubiera metido con la ceremonia el protagonismo hubiera sido desviado hacia la novia: el OC.**_

 _ **No hice esta historia con la intención de ganar el reto, sino de ver si aún podía escribir, tenía el deseo de desafiarme a mí misma a escribir nuevamente y por eso aunque faltaba poco tiempo me decidí a hacerlo.**_

 _ **Ahora, tal vez en algún momento futuro continúe con este especial.**_

 _ **Ya-nee**_


End file.
